dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinji Itsuka
Shinji Itsuka (五塚伸二), also known as Future God of Destruction Shinji (破壊の未来の神シンジ) is the only son of Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami, whick makes him the Half-Brother of Akane Itsuka from the Future. He alongside his sister Akane Itsuka serves as the Protector of Earth in the Seventh Universe from the Future. He also serves as a Candidate for the position of God of Destruction of Universe 7 from his timeline. He is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As the Son of Shido, Shinji is very honorable and determined young man who wants to live up to his father legacy and protect the Seventh Universe from harm. Shinji also wants to connect with other people and cares about the ones he loves. Another interesting part of his personality is described by Shido: "He's a man full of motivation and integrity who wants to succeed in his ambitions. He is also very intelligent as he utilizes that capacity to outsmart his opponents in which he has no equal. He wants to follow my legacy, but I think he has the potential to create his own legacy." '' Similar to his father Shido, Shinji is very kind-hearted and and selfless young man who can sympathize with others as these are the traits that made him to be the hero of earth in his world. He is also a man who devotes everything to justice and lives to protect Universe 7. Shinji, much likes his father Shido, is a pure of heart as he possesses no negative feelings or thoughts and always try to comfort his friends when they are down. He is also a polite and intelligent young man similar to that of Gohan as he wants to become a professor or scholar. Shinji also appears to be a quiet person, as speaks very rarely more than necessary. He is very brave and disciplined, remaining unfazed by practically anything. Even more, he is a very focused and observant man, constantly watching and studying his environment to better prepare for any new threat. Shinji is also highly tactful, intelligent and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Shinji is also unfailingly kind-hearted, generous, forgiving and loyal to the side of good as he will always help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He is also very caring, and gentle individual as he tends to see the world and the universe in a peaceful perspective and also treats his friends with great care and respect. Despite his intellectual and sophisticated demeanor, Shinji possesses the typical Saiyan appetite as his father Shido as he will consume large amounts of food, rivaling that of his Tohka Yatogami and basically he will eat anything. Another similarity to his father Shido, Shinji possesses a very strong will and a genuine willingness to forgive others. Powers and Abilities As the Son of Shido Itsuka, Shinji is one of the most powerful beings of the 1st Multiverse in the Future Timeline, being the strongest mortal warrior of Universe 7 as well as the most powerful being on his earth. Akane stated that no one in Universe 7 is capable of beating him with the exception of Whis. After becoming a God of Destruction candidate, Shinji became even more powerful than ever before to the point of gaining all the abilities of a God of Destruction. His power level is about 152,800,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength:' As a Saiyan/Spirit hybrid, Shinji possesses tremendous levels of physical strength to the point that he is the strongest mortal warrior of Universe 7 capable of beating a God of Destruction. Shinji in his Super Saiyan God was able to beat Future Beerus in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As a Saiyan/Spirit Hybrid, Shinji is capable of running at speeds that rivals if not surpasses universal levels and as such is comparable to that of a God of Destruction. Shinji in his Super Saiyan God was able to easily match Future Beerus and even outpace in a contest of speed. Superhuman Durability: As a Saiyan/Spirit Hybrid, Shinji possess extreme levels of durability and endurance to the point that he can withstand godly attacks. Shinji was able to endure Future Beerus's Sphere of Destruction technique and remained unfazed by the attack. Genius Level Intellect: Perhaps the most useful ability in his arsenal is Shinji's tremendous intellect to the point that he can easily rival that of Shido Itsuka and his creator Android 21. Shinji is an extremely knowledgeable individual as he has extensive knowledge about all the fighters on Planet Earth and has scientific calculations that even rivals or even exceeds that of someone like Shido's caliber. Extremely-Skilled Combatant: Shinji also displayed excellent proficiency in hand-to-hand combat and is noted to be a fighting prodigy. Shinji is also skilled in a variety of different martial arts styles similar to that of Shido and can outfight even the most skilled of fighters. Shinji is skilled in Karate, Kung-Fu, Tai-Chi, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu, Hapkido, Taekwondo and Capoeira. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction Candidate, Shinji can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: As a God of Destruction Candidate, Shinji can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction Candidate, Shinji can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction Candidate, Shinji is a Future God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction Candidate, Shinji also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Nigh-Omnipotence: In his True Ultra Instinct form, Shinji wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Instant Transmission - Shinji learned this technique after learning from his father. Instant Transmission allows Shinji and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, between the living world and Other World, or even travel outside time itself) just by concentrating on a particular individual's ki signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. * Kaioken - Like her father, Shinji forms a red ki aura around her body, multiplying his power level, enhancing her strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Physical-Based Techniques * Kaioken Finish - First, Shinji charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Shinji quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. * God of Destruction's Rampage '- Shinji attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a blue protective aura, which blocks stamina. * '''Energy Nullification '- Shinji is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Like Beerus and Goku, Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Shinji. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Shinji learned this technique while training under his father Shido. Using Ultra instinct, Shinji's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. * Kamehameha - He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * Super Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. * God Kamehameha/Rebirth Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Shinji either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to her side. Then, he charges the attack with her hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. * Destruction '''- As a Future God of Destruction, Shinji possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - As a Future God of Destruction, Shinji possesses the ability to give some of his energy to others in the form of an energy sphere capable of destroying other Gods or deceased individuals. ** Barrier of Destruction '- Shinji coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches ** '''Destruction Ball '- Shinji combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * '''Kamehameha of Destruction - This is a combination between the Kamehameha technique and the Sphere of Destruction technique. Shinji does the same stance as the regular Kamehameha technique, but charges it with a energy sphere which resembles the sun, which he then launches the attack at the opponent, inflicting much damage. * Spirit Bomb - Shinji can conduct the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Transformations Super Saiyan Shinji achieved this form at the age of 5 when training with his father Shido. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Shinji can be able to face deities in their suppressed forms. Her power level in this form is about 7,640,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Shinji achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. This form increases the power by a factor of 6. Her power level in this form is about 53,480,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Shinji achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation through sheer power alone. Akane's power has increased to the point that he fight on par against Future Beerus at 10%. Her power level in this form is about 320,880,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Shinji obtained this form, once she entered the Golden Great Ape transformation and manages to sustain its power to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. While not part of the traditional line of the Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 is more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. His power level in this form is about 3,208,800,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Shinji achieved this form, after mastering his godly ki into his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. His power level in this form is about 99,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Shinji achieved this form,after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who are actual deities. His power level in this form is about 198,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God Shinji achieved this form, after mastering both the Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose transformations. Shinji achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the 'Super Saiyan God' the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. His power level in this form is about 640,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Shinji achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God', 'True Super Saiyan God', 'Ultimate Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms, thus achieving 'Super God Ki'. His power level in this form is about 8,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5: God of Destruction Shinji achieved this form after combining his Super Saiyan 5 form and his God of Destruction power together. Shinji 's appearance as a God of Destruction Super Saiyan 5 has slightly changed in which he still retained the appearance as his regular Super Saiyan 5 form, but also his hair, tail and fur has become slightly darker and also has gained red eyes. Also, Shinji's power has increased to the point he can destroy entire galaxies with his attacks and also has a aura that resembles the Super Saiyan God aura, but more red in colour. His power level in this form is about 77,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Shinji achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Shinji's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 231,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Shinji achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Shinji became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Shinji gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 2,541,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Shinji and Akane - Shinji shares a very close relationship with his sister Akane. Shinji cares about Akane very much and they both share a strong sibling friendship. Shinji is also very overprotective of her. Shinji and Shido - Shinji shares a very close relationship with his father Shido. Shinji looks up to his father Shido and wants to carry out his legacy by becoming the Hero of Universe 11. Shido also cares about him very much. Shinji and Tohka - Shinji shares a good relationship with his mother Tohka. Shinji shows a great amount of respect and adoration for his mother and cares about her very much. Tohka is also very overprotective of him. Shinji and Goku - Shinji shares a good relationship with his grandfather Goku. Shinji shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards grandfather and is extremely loyal towards him. Goku cares about him very much and sees him as a good warrior. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Spirits Category:Gods